Ryeowookie, tersenyumlah!
by etwina kim
Summary: Yesung merasa cemburu karena kekasihnya sering nempel-nempel pada namja lain, dan tentu saja membuat Ryeowook kekasihnya sedih.


"Ryeowookie, tersenyumlah!"

Author : kimyhoney

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dll

_Warning _: _Shounen_-_ai_, _typo_(s), _cerita tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan dan hanya khyalan author semata_ _Don't Like? Don't read!_

**{Yesung POV}**

"Yesung hyung..Mianhe."

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kim Ryeowook dalam tidurnya. Ya, Ryeowook mengigau dalam tidurnya. Mengucap maaf untukku.

Kim Ryeowook. Kuusap pelan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, suhu badannya masih cukup tinggi sejak dari tadi. Tak tega aku melihatnya seperti ini. Mianhe Ryeowook-ah, andai saja hyung tidak marah padamu. Cepatlah sembuh sayang.

Flashback

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook setelah tugasku sebagai public servis selesai, jarang sekali kami mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu, maka kesempatan kali ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan begitu saja dengan Ryeowook. Namun itu semua hanya angan belaka. Di mulai ketika Ryeowook meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi berlibur bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun. Aku langung menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak setuju, bagaimana jika mereka macam – macam terhadap Ryeowook, bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi...Ayolah coba kalian pikir Ryeowook begitu manis bukan? Bahkan banyak yeoja menginginkan punya wajah manis seperti Ryeowook. Mereka bisa saja menjamah tubuh Ryeowook yang jelas – jelas sudah aku tandai. Dan juga harus diingat selama aku tinggal wamil, Ryeowook bertambah nakal bukan?

Ryeowook sangat terkejut mendengar penolakan dariku. "Ayolah hyung, kumohon ijinkan aku pergi bersama mereka, aku janji tidak akan macam – macam hyung. Pleaseeeeeeee" rengeknya dengan di sertai jurus andalan miliknya. Apalagi kalau bukan jurus ' puppy eyes' yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak! Hyung tidak mengijinkanmu." Ucapku tegas. "Tapi semuanya pergi berlibur hyung, aku di dorm sendirian." Ryeowook mulai mengemukakan alasannya ikut berlibur ke Jerman karena tidak mau di dorm sendirian.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Jong Jin."

"Jong Jin suka mengabaikanku jika sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya di cafe. Ah kalau tidak boleh ke Jerman apa aku ikut Siwon hyung ke Hongkong atau ikut dengan Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung." mata Ryeowook berbinar dengan harapan aku mau mengabulkan salah satu permintaannya.

"Tidak! Apa kau lupa kalau Siwon suka peluk-peluk? Tsk apalagi kau juga tampak menikmatinya di peluk oleh Siwon, atau jangan – jangan kau mau berselingkuh dengan Siwon?" tanyaku.

"Hyung.."

"Bersama Heechul hyung? Mereka sama saja, aku masih sangat ingat kalau kita bertengkar gara-gara foto mersamu dengan Heechul hyung dan kau ingin mengulanginya lagi? Dan juga jangan lupakan Kangin, kau juga sangat suka bermanja-manja dengannya dan ju.." belum sempat aku selesaikan omonganku Ryeowook sudah menyelanya.

"Hyung, mereka semua adalah hyungku, jadi mengapa selalu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan." Ryeowook sepertinya tidak terima dengan kata-kataku tadi. "Hyung tidak menuduhmu, bukankah foto-foto itu sudah sangat membuktikan? Bagaimana fotomu dengan Siwon, menempel dengan Kangin dan yang terakhir dengan Heechul, sangat menjijikkan. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih punya foto- foto lainnya yang belum dipublikasi?" tuduhku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu jika mereka bukan hyungku. Aish hyung jahat menuduhku begitu, aku membencimu! Aku tidak mau bertemu hyung lagi! Aku benci hyung, jangan hubungi aku lagi." Teriaknya sambil meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan aku membiarkannya pergi tentu saja. Ryeowook tidak akan bisa mendiamkanku terlalu lama.

Dua hari setelah pertengkaran kami Ryeowook benar-benar tidak menghubungiku? Jujur saja perasaanku mulai cemas, apa dia baik-baik saja keadaannya? Mengingat kami selalu menyempatkan berbagi kabar dimanapun kami berada dan kapanpun waktunya, entah itu sms, chating atau yang lainnya.

Ah aku jadi menyesal jika mengingat pertengkaran kami, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi, aku bisa melarangnya pergi dengan cara yang baik bukannya malah jadi seperti ini. Memang menyesal datangnya selalu belakangan. Apa aku harus menghubunginya dulu? Tapi... Egoku terlalu tinggi untuk itu jadi aku membiarkannya saja.

Handphone disakuku bergetar, aku meraihnya dan melihat ada pesan yang masuk. Ternyata Ryeowook yang mengirimu pesan. Apa kataku tadi Ryeowook tidak akan tahan jika marah denganku paling lama dia marah hanya tiga hari. Ryeowook mengajak bertemu sore ini sepulangnya aku dari bertugas sebagai public servis, pasti anak itu akan minta maaf dan mengatakan setuju untuk tidak liburan kemana-mana.

Apa –apaan ini? Tanyaku dalam hati, setelah melihat tayangan di televisisi yang menyajikan berita tentang Super Junior. Akh aku lupa sekarang adalah acara peluncuran buku Eksperian Korea yang aku juga ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Namun sayang aku tidak bisa mengikuti peluncuran dan penandatanganan buku tersebut. Di acara itu aku melihat Ryeowook berpelukan mesra dengan Hyukjae, dan jangan lupakan adegan seolah-olah mereka hendak berciuman.

Tanyangan itu otomatis membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Cemburu yah aku cemburu, namja mungilku benar-benar nakal sekarang. Apa dia ingin bertemu denganku untuk minta putus? Baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan Ryeowook, daripada aku selalu dibakar rasa cemburu melihat dia di peluk namja-namja lain walaupun itu sesama member yang sudah aku anggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri.

Sore hari seperti yang kami janjikan untuk bertemu. Sialnya aku sedikit terlambat untuk menemuinya dan di perparah dengan matinya handphoneku karena kehabisan baterai sehingga aku tidak bisa memberitahu Ryeowook atas keterlambatanku.

Memang sudah takdir atau di rencanakan oleh Tuhan, setelah sampai di taman, pandangan yang aku lihat begitu menyesakkan dadaku. Aku melihat Ryeowook berjalan membelakangiku dalam posisi dirangkul mesra oleh Hyukjae.

Apa yang tadi siang yang kulihat adalah benar? Apa Ryeowook semudah itu berpaling dariku? Kenapa hanya untuk menungguku sebentar saja dia tidak bisa, dan memilih pergi dengan Hyukjae. Banyak pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dalam hati tentang ini semua. Sangat marah aku melihat ini semua, aku harus minta penjelasan dari namja mungil sekarang juga.

Untungnya aku masih waras, ketika hendak berteriak memanggil nama Ryeowook. Aku ingat jika ini adalah tempat umum. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi headline news di surat kabar yang isinya tentang 'Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook bertengkar ditaman' sangatlah tidak elit, apalagi aku sekarang sedang melakukan kewajiban sebagai namja Korea.

Kuputuskan untuk menyusulnyanya ke dorm, meminta penjelasan kepada Ryeowook dan Hyukjae berdasarkan dari fakta yang baru saja ku lihat. Sungguh aku seperti di bohongi mereka selama ini.

Sesampainya di dorm ternyata mereka belum kembali, haah mereka pergi kemana? Apa mereka kencan dahulu?

Kumasuki dorm lantai 12 tempat Ryeowook tinggal, kududukkan diriku di sofa yang berada di kamar tengah setelah aku mengambil segelas air untuk menyiram tenggorokanku yang kering. Kunyalakan televisi sebagai pengusir rasa bosan sambil menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook. Untunglah tidak berapa lama yang kutunggu akhirnya datang.

Kulihat pemandangan sama seperti yang kulihat di taman, dimana seorang Lee Hyukjae merangkul seorang Kim Ryeowook. Entah apa yang merasukiku, hatiku tersa panas dan tidak terima apa yang mereka lakukan di depan mataku.

Tanpa bertanya apapun, langsung ku tarik baju Hyukjae untuk memisahkannya dari Ryeowook. "Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan selama aku wamil Kim Ryeowook? Mengkhianatiku eoh?" ucapku keras. Aku melihatnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tertutup oleh topi.

"Bisa jelaskan semua ini padaku Wookie? Aku sudah ke taman tadi, dan aku melihatmu pergi meninggalkan taman dengan Hyukjae, apa kau sudah tidak sabar menungguku Wookie? Apa kau ingin putus denganku hah?" marahku pada namja mungil yang sudah gemetar karena kemarahanku.

"Hyung, kau salah paham!" bela Hyukjae. " Kau membelanya? Apa Donghae tahu jika kau berselingkuh dengan Wookie?" rupanya bentakkanku pada Hyukjae memancing emosinya.

Bught

Pukulan keras Hyukjae mendarat mulus di pipiku, rasanya jangan tanyakan lagi. Sakit sekali. "Jaga bicaramu hyung." mata Hyukjae sangat menyeramkan, beginikah jika orang yang tidak pernah marah seperti Hyukjae marah? Sungguh mengerikan, tangannya sudah mengepal siap melanyangkan tinjunya lagi padaku.

"Harusnya kau yang jaga kelakuanmu Hyuk-ah." ucapku keras, ingin sekali membalas pukulan monyet ini jika Ryeowook tidak menghalangi.

"Hyung.. Kumohon hentikan." pintanya memelas. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun hyung." Kata Ryeowook pelan diakhiri isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Benarkah? Kau juga selalu mengatakan begitu ketika kau ketahuan berfoto mesra dengan Siwon dan Heechul, dan sekarang dengan Hyukjae."

"Hyung, ternyata kepercayaan hyung terhadap Wookie begitu dangkal, Wookie ! Lebih baik kau putus saja dengan Yesung hyung, tak ada guna berpacaran dengan namja seperti dia." tuding Hyukjae seraya mempengaruhi pikiran Ryeowook supaya putus denganku. Sungguh aku benar- benar tidak terima. Aku ingin memukulnya.

Aku sudah bersiap maju untuk memukul Hyukjae, perasaanku hari ini benar- benar kalut dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Namun belum sampai aku maju, Ryeowook sudah menghalangi langkahku berdiri diantara aku dan Hyukjae.

"Minggir" kutarik saja tubuhnya asal agar tidak menghalangiku. Ini juga sebuah bukti jika dia membela Hyukjae.

Brukk

Ternyata tarikkanku pada tubuh Ryeowook terlalu kuat, menyebabkan tubuh Ryeowook terlempar dan membentur diding dengan keras dan jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Kularikan diriku secepatnya mendekati Ryeowook yang hanya diam saja, begitu juga Hyukjae sama khawatirnya denganku.

"Ryeowook-ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali hyung." jawabnya pelan, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Hyung! Bawalah Ryeowookie ke kamarnya, aku akan ambilkan minum dan obatnya." Perintah Hyukjae padaku, sudah lupa akan pertengkaran kami tadi. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya. "Astaga.. Badannya panas sekali." Pekikku setelah membantu Ryeowook merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya serta melepas atribut yang digunakannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau sakit sayang." cemasku, kuusap pelan surai madunya yang begitu lembut dan harum. "Bagaimana kami bisa cerita, begitu sampai di dorm langsung kau sambut dengan amukanmu hyung." keluh hyukjae.

"Mianhe, maafkan hyung Hyuk-ah, hyung hanya.." aku tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku karena keburu di potong oleh Hyukjae. "Cemburukan hyung? Ck posesifmu itu lo hyung. Apa tidak bisa di kurangi? Kasihan Ryeowookie kan?" jelas Hyukjae, tangannya sibuk menyiapkan obat untuk Ryeowook dan mengulurkannya padaku supaya aku memberikan obatnya pada Ryeowook.

Kuraih obat dari Hyukjae, lalu membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk, tanpa penolakan obat itu sukses ditelan Ryeowook setelah meneguk air minum yang diulurkan Hyukjae. "Yang hyung lihat di taman itu tidak seperti yang hyung pikirkan." Hyukjae menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritannya kembali. "Tadi Ryeowook menelponku setelah tidak berhasil menelpon dan sms hyung, dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya karena sakit kepala, lalu aku mengajaknya ke dokter sekalian karena ternyata dia demam."

"Handphoneku habis baterainya jadi mati." jawabku, kuraih tangan Ryeowook dan ku genggem erat. "Maafkan hyung chagiya, hyung bersalah padamu." Ucapku lirih.

"Makanya sebelum bertindak berpikirlah dulu. Dan maaf telah memukulmu tadi." Hyukjae meminta maaf padaku setelah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku. Sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Ryeowook.

"Baby.. Maafkan hyung ne." gumamku entah di dengar tidak oleh Ryeowook yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kududukkan diriku di samping Ryeowook, bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempat tidur Ryeowook sambil membelai pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kemarin Ryeowook bercerita kepada kami jika kau melarangnya liburan bersama kami, dia juga mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya ingin bertemu dengan hyung, dia juga selalu merasa kesepian tanpamu disisinya, makanya kami sangat memperhatikannya bahkan cara kami memperhatikannya boleh di bilang sangat berlebihan memang."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan Hyukjae bercerita tentang Ryeowook. " Ijinkanlah dia pergi bersama kami hyung, kami berjanji akan menjaganya dan kau bisa percaya pada kami jika kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada 'Ryeowook'mu hyung." tambah hyukjae lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hyung, aku kebawah dulu ne, aku yakin Ryeowookie hanya membutuhkanmu untuk sembuh hyung, bye." pamitnya seraya menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook. "

"Aku akan meminta Ming hyung membuat bubur untuk Wookie." katanya sebelum benar- benar mengilang di balik pintu.

Flashback off

Suhu badan yang tinggi membuat kesadaran Ryeowook hilang dan kembali, jika dalam keadaan sadar dia akan paham dan menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan, jika kesadarannya hilang hanya igauan yang terdengar di telingaku.

Sungmin masuk membawa semangkuk bubur untuk Ryeowook. Kuguncangkan pelan tubuh eternal magnae kami agar terbangun untuk makan dan minum obatnya.

"Mengapa sampai bisa seperti ini hyung? Astaga badannya panas sekali, padahal lusa kami harus ke Guangzhou." tanya Sungmin padaku. "Aku tidak tahu Ming, yang jelas aku salah satu penyebab Ryeowook sakit. Mianhe Ming sudah membuatmu mencemaskan Ryeowook." jawabku.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita doakan semoga Ryeowookie cepat sembuh." Sungmin membantuku membangunkan Ryeowook. "Wookie-ah, bangun! Makanlah dulu!" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Engg.." Ryeowook menggeliat pelan, matanya terbuka sedikit. "Baby, bangunlah dulu!" kataku sambil membantunya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sedikit oleng ke depan. Segera kurangkul bahunya agar tidak jatuh, kusuruh Sungmin untuk menyuapinya.

"Buka mulutmu Wook!" perintah Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Dengan pelan Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Sungmin. "Pahit~~" keluhnya. "Telan saja, supaya perutmu tidak kosong saat minum obat nanti." kataku.

Setelah beberapa suapan dan minum obat Ryeowook kembali berbaring. "Semoga tidurmu nyenyak sayang, semoga lekas sembuh." doa Sungmin untuk Ryeowook. "Ming, besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi, aku titip Ryeowook ne." pintaku pada Sungmin untuk menjaga Ryeowook ketika aku harus bertugas menjadi public servis. "Ne hyung, aku akan menjaganya besok, hyung jangan khawatir." jawab Sungmin sambil membereskan mangkuk dan gelas. "Hyung aku tinggal ne, aku titip Ryeowookie ya hyung." pamit Sungmin yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kulihat jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak disamping tubuhku, oh ternyata Ryeowook juga sudah bangun mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Kuusap sebentar dahinya lembut untuk memastikan panas tubuhnya. "Ah sudah tidak sepanas tadi malam sayang, kau tahu semalam kau membuat hyung khawatir."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil "Mianhe hyung." jawabnya pelan. "Seharusnya hyung yang minta maaf sayang, hyung membuatmu sakit begini. Cepatlah sembuh, bukankah kau besok harus ke Guangzhou lalu ke Jerman?" tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hyung.. aku boleh ikut ke Jerman?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih terdengar pelan. "Ne, apapun yang kau inginkan, kau boleh melakukannya asal kau senang sayang." jawabku mantab. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, aku harus percaya sepenuhnya pada namja mungilku ini. Namja yang sangat aku cintai.

Ryeowook menatap dalam mataku. "Minta morning kiss ya sayang." ucapku, membuat wajah Ryeowook yang merah karena demam jadi semakin merah.

Chup

"Itu morning kissnya, sekarang hyung mau pulang, hyung harus bersiap untuk kerja. Kau tidurlah lagi sebelum Sungmin datang membawakan sarapan untukmu. Nanti sore hyung kesini lagi, dan hyung harap kau sudah sembuh." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Ne, hyung hati-hati ya, gomawo sudah menjagaku semalaman pasti sangat melelahkan." Ungkapnya. "Hyung tidak merasa lelah untuk kamu sayang." balasku menyakinkan. Kukecup lembut bibir mungil itu sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hyung kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya saat aku menyentuh bahunya. "Salahmu sendiri begitu serius nonton TV sampai tidak sadar kalau hyung datang. Nonton apa sih sayang?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Biasa hyung nonton drama." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun, terlalu asyik dengan drama. Tetapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lega, karena artinya Ryeowook sudah sembuh. "Bagaimana sakit kepalamu sayang?" kusibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya memastikan sudah tidak ada suhu panas lagi disana. "Aku sudah sembuh hyung, ini karena hyung menemaniku tidur semalam, nanti tidur sama Wookie lagi ya hyungie~~" pintanya sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku.

"Oh benarkah?Apa itu artinya kita akan melakukan 'itu'?"

"Ne, aku akan memberikan apa yang hyung inginkan." katanya manja membuatku semakin ingin melakukan 'itu' secepat mungkin.

"Siappp,,emm kau sudah berkemas Ryewookie?"

"Belum, aku menunggu hyung, biar bisa membantuku." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook merajuk, sungguh membuatku semakin gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Hyung membawakan aku apa?"

"Oh mianhe hyung hanya sempat membeli roti dari tokonya Hyukjae."ujarku sambil menunjuk kantong yang berisi macam-macam roti. "Beli atau minta hyung?" selidik Ryeowook. "Tadinya sih hyung mau membayarnya, tapi eomma hyukjae tidak mengijinkannya, malah menambahkan roti kesukaanmu karena kau sakit."

Klik

"Ya! Hyung mengapa TVnya dimatikan? Dramanya belum selesai hyung."protesnya sewaktu kumatikan televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama. "Kau bisa beli DVDnya sayang, kalau perlu hyung akan belikan." Kutarik tangan kurusnya agar mengikutiku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung bantu berkemas sekarang saja, palli." ajakku bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, supaya aku bisa segera menikmati tubuhnya kekekekekeke.

Hanya memerlukan beberapa menit saja semua kebutuhan Ryeowook sudah tertata rapi dalam kopernya. "Nah selesai sudah, hyung menginginkamu sekarang." kudekatkan tubuh Ryewook pada tubuhku, memperkecil jarak diantara kami. Kukecup pelan bibir mungilnya perlahan, Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untukku. Ciuman yang kami lakukan semkin dalam, Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Tangankkupun bergerilya masuk kedalam kaosnya, menyentuh tubuh mulus Ryeowook.

Kubuka kaos milik namja mungil yang sedang menikmati ciuman bersamaku. Ku lepas tautan bibirku dan beralih ke lehernya yang putih dan mengoda dan kujelajahi semua tubuhnya. Erangan nikmat terus terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, apalagi saat aku menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi. [adegan NCnya di cut aja ne, author masih kecil,,kekeke]

Pagi ini aku mengantarkan Ryeowook ke bandara dengan mengendarai van yang biasa kami gunakan, tangannya tidak bisa lepas memeluk tubuhku, menyandarkan kepalanya kedadaku. "Aku tidak ingin pergi hyung~~aku ingin bersamamu saja." katannya manja. "Tidak bisa sayang, konser itu adalah kewajiban yang harus kau lakukan, kau tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan tugasmu." jelasku. "Tapi hyung.." matanya mendongak menatapku dengan jurus andalannya.

"Tidak ada tapi sayang, jja cepatlah keluar sebelum yang lain mengomel."kucoba melepaskan tautan tangan Ryeowook pada tubuhku, walaupun sebenarnya ku juga ingin Ryeowook bersamaku, tapi aku bisa apa? Ini sudah menjadi tugasnya.

"Hyuungg~~" rengeknya lagi. "Kau tidak boleh begini, lakukan yang terbaik untuk ELF, gantikan part hyung dengan sempurna. Dan bernyanyilah Gray Paper untuk hyung. Hwaiting!" kataku untuk menyemangati Ryeowook. "Ne hyung, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hyung. Hwaiting." Teriaknya ceria.

"Nah begitu dong, Ryeowooknya hyung harus selalu semangat dan selalu tersenyum. Pergilah sekarang, besok hyung akan menjemputmu"

Chup

Kudaratkan ciuman di bibirnya sebelum kami berpisah.

"Ya hyung, cepat lepaskan Ryeowook." teriak namja evil mengagetkan kami dengan caranya membuka pintu yang sangat kasar.

Drtt..drtt

Ternyata Ryeowookie yang menelponku, bukankah dia sedang konser saat ini? Ada apa? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hyungg~" panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan seperti menahan isakan.

"Waeyo sayang? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau sedang konser sekarang?" Ryeowook langsung kuberondong dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Hyung, aku sudah menyanyikan Gray Paper untuk hyung, aku sedih sekali hyung, harusnya hyung ada disini bersamaku, bersama kami."

"Wook-ah." panggilku saat dia hanya diam saja. "Apa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

"Aku menangis saat menyanyikan lagumu hyung, dadaku rasanya sesak sekali hyung. Bahkan tersenyumpun aku tidak bisa hyung." adunya padaku.

"Ryeowook-ah, sekarang kau tenang ne, walaupun hyung tidak ada disana, bukankah hati hyung selalu ada di hatimu, jadi jangan bersedih lagi ne? Jangan membuat memberduel khawatir. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Hwaiting baby!" kataku panjang untuk menyemangatinya.

"Hyung, Wookie ingin bertemu hyung." pintanya manja. "Ne, besok hyung jemput di bandara. Nah sakarang bersiaplah, tuh Donghae sudah memanggilmu." suruhku setelah kudengar Donghae memanggilnya supaya bersiap untuk penampilan berikutnya.

"Nde hyung, saranghae." ucapnya. "Nado saranghae sayang." balasku.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku, "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu Ryeowookie." innerku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk, hari ini dongsaeng dari grup Exo berkunjung ke Mobit. Ah aku ingin mengambil selca bersama Baekhyun dan menguploudnya di twiiter.

Malam telah berganti pagi, saatnya aktifitas dimulai. Pagi ini kegiatanku adalah menjemput Ryeowook dan membantunya berkemas lagi untuk bekal liburannya ke Jerman. Akhirnya aku mengijinkannya pergi bersama Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Kyuhyun. Karena aku juga tidak bisa menemaninya.

Suasana dorm kembali ramai oleh para member yang baru pulang dari konser dengan berbagai macam keluhan keluar dari bibir mereka. Aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini, bercelotah dan bercanda denga para member.

"Hyung! Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Wookie, nanti sore kami mau berangkat ke Jerman, aku tidak mau tidak sanggup kalau harus menggendong Wookie kerena tidak bisa berjalan." teriak Donghae saat aku dan Ryeowook masuk kamar. "Terserah aku dong." jawabku dengan seringai yang kupelajari dari Kyuhyun.

Hal yang kami lakukan setelah berkemas dan mengisi perut hanyalah tidur bersama. Ya tidur bersama tanpa ada kegiatan 'itu' yang biasa kami lakukan. Tidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan untuk berbagi kerinduan yang selalu kami rasakan.

Sampai siang menjelang kami masih tertidur berpelukan sampai ada suara yang menggedor pintu kamar Ryeowook membuat kami terbangun, ah mengganggu saja. "Yesung-ah, bangun! Jangan kau dekap terus Ryeowookie, dia harus ke bandara." suara Heechul hyung memang tiada duanya, nyaring dan cenderung sadis, tapi itulah yang bikin aku merindukannya, meskipun kemarin dia telah menjamah 'Ryeowookie'ku seenak jidatnya.

"Ne, aku bangun hyung." sahutku seadanya. "Engg, siapa sih hyung? Berisik sekali." Tanya Ryeowook sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

"Mommynya Heebum, jja bangunlah! Kau harus segera bersiap jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, atau kau mau tidur saja dengan hyung eoh." Ku toel – toel pipi tirusnya agar Ryeowook bangun.

Chup

Kukecup sebentar keningnya lalu merambat ke hidung mungilnya dan yang terakhir tentu saja bibir manisnya. "Cepatlah bangun sebelum yang lain ngamuk karena menunggumu, apalagi si-evil itu." kutarik pelan keduanya agar Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya. "Gendong~~" lagi-lagi dia merajuk manja. "Apa tidak dimandikan sekalian sayang?" godaku membuatnya merona.

"Huh, maunya." oh lihatnya bibir manyunnya itu bikin gemas. "Baiklah hyung gendong, hup." makin ringan saja tubuh Ryeowookie dalam gendonganku.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara Ryeowook mandi sambil ngobrol dengan Heechul hyung untuk berbagi pengalaman ketika wamil.

Satu jam berlalu begitu cepat, saat ini aku sudah berada di bandara bersama keempat dongsaengku yang hendak berlibur ke Jerman. "Andai aku bisa ikut." Innerku.

Saat yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika kupeluk satu persatu dongsaengku, apalagi ketika giliran dongsaeng kesayanganku siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowookie.

"Bersenang- senanglah disana sayang, lalu kirimkanlah fotomu yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Arraso!" perintahku.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu. Dan pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung." dekapnya erat pada tubuhku. "Saranghe hyung." bisiknya sambil mencium kedua pipiku. "Nado saranghe." jawabku, kulakukan pula apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook padaku tadi.

"Donghae, Hyujkae aku titip Ryeowookie ne, Kyu kamu juga harus jagaiin Wookie bukan menjahilinya arraso?" pintaku kepada ketiga dongsaengku untuk menjaga Ryeowook selama di Jerman.

"Pasti hyung, kami akan menjaga 'Ryeowookie'mu, hyung tenag saja. Tunggulah kami mengirimkan fotonya."

"Gomawo, aku percaya pada kalian. Hati-hatilah selama kalian disana."

"Sudah saatnya kami pergi hyung, ayo Wook." pamit Donghae sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Sampai jumpa hyung~~~" pekik Ryeowook saat jarak kami semakin jauh.

Sehari telah berlalu setelah kepergian Ryeowook ke Jerman. Apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang?

Kuraih handphoneku yang baru saja bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Aku tersenyum setelah melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

"Hyung~~ aku merindukanmu." Isi pesan itu disertai sebuah foto Ryeowook beserta Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat menikmati liburanmu sayang, dan tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu." gumamku.

End ^.^

Wooaahhh...akhirnya selesai juga bikin FF kacau seperti ini. Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah berkenan membaca dan memberikan komentarnya. FF ini terinspirasi ketika melihat video ss5 guangzhou saat Kyu dan Wook menyanyikan Gray paper, dan saat melihat keempat namja ganteng itu berlibur ke Jerman. Emm..maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan.

Gomawoooooo...


End file.
